Change the Game
by LunaRoyale01
Summary: Add two more contestants that are twins to boot, a fiery haired and tempered chaperon/doctor, some sanity, and maybe sprinkle in some slow burn romance. What do you get? A game changer


_**Ok then, while I am in the process of cleaning up and updating my other stories, as well as due to previous explanations, I have decided to appease this plot bunny. Here is a new fanfic from a fandom that I have followed and wished so many times to change, "Total Drama".**_

 _ **This will be a Duncan/OC fanfic which I rarely see in the sea of Gwen/Duncan and Courtney/Duncan fanfic of the fanfiction site. I have seen the existence of these types of fanfics in other sites though and quite a few of them are good interesting stories.**_

 _ **But I'd like to make my own twist to the story, one that not only has changed scenes, but also developing characters where I will have not one OC, but THREE. They're two contestants and one outsider/assistant who will be explained later. One more thing, just a heads up for you guys, this will be a slow burn romance, and… yeah, pretty much all I can think of at the moment.**_

 _ **Lastly, I will be following the show, but there will be changes, like for example, the opening, which will be written out. To note this:**_

 **-Excerpts from the show-**

My Inserts and Changes

 **So I hope you enjoy my fanfic and please R and R.**

* * *

Episode 1: Not so Happy Campers Part 1 of 2

The scene opens as a young girl with long black hair in a side braid and dark green eyes grinned at the camera. "Hey there, names Luna and you'll want me in the show cause I'm creative, as you can see from what I did with my outfit-"she said before moving back to show what she meant. It was composed of a pair of white jeans, and a sleeveless blue shirt all topped with a black fedora and green converse. But that was where the plain look ended as she turned her leg to show off a clearly added in design of a peacock feather at the side of the pants.

As for her shirt, from the middle to the bottom it looked as if the shirt was slowly fading in shade in stripes, clearly some sort of bleaching method she did. Finally she looked to the side to show off her the side of fedora pinned with a white rose over a circle of lace and two white feathers jutting out.

"-and also, I can adapt to any situation thrown at me, go ahead and try it" she finished with a smirk and folded arms before perking up as she seemed to remember something.

Leaning towards the camera and cupping one hand to her mouth as if telling a secret she stage whispered, "Oh, and one more thing, up next is my twin brother Sora, please put him in the show too and bye-bye~" her tone turning into a sing-song at the end as a voice cried out from behind the camera, "Wait, WHAT! LUNA!" before the video turned black.

Minutes seemed to pass before the screen buzzed to life once more, the black and white jagged lines clearing to show a male version of Luna with short spiky hair and a harsh frown on his face as he narrowed his eyes at the camera.

He glared even more as he realized that the camera was on him and folded his arms as his sister called, "Come on Sora! Say Hi! I don't want to go on total drama without you bro". At those words Sora's demeanor softened before he sighed in defeat. He grumbled under his breath for a moment before looking towards the camera, "Greetings I am Sora, I have fast reflexes-"he started with a deadpan before his hand seemed to blur out as he caught something and showed it to be a keychain which he stuffed into his pocket.

"And I know for a fact that there's a catch to this show, but I'll join, JUST to watch out for Luna, and if anything happens to her-" he raised and clenched a fist threateningly before the video abruptly cut off with a cry of "SORA!" from Luna as she shut the video.

* * *

It was two weeks before summer that Luna heard about the up and coming reality show open to whoever signed up and she quickly saw an opportunity for adventure. So she immediately went for application and without her brother knowing added him as well (hence she added the surprise video). They were twins after all, no way was she doing this reality show alone, besides he's been doing nothing but sulk around with his music since one of his best friends moved away, this would be good for him.

So after working on the audition videos and adding portfolios of them for an added mix Luna could do nothing but wait. The wait lasted a whole week but it was worth it, for after she had reached home from helping with the groceries she received a call from the producers of the show telling her that she and her brother got in.

Excitement filled her for the rest of week, each day getting closer to her and her brother heading for Camp Wawanakwa as she packed everything she thought she would need. On the other hand her brother, being a part-time worker for multiple jobs, made several calls to inform his different bosses, employees, as well as friends. By the time the big day rolled about, family, friends, and co-workers all went to see the two off.

As they moved farther and farther away from the dock Luna soon stopped waving and turned to take in the ocean air while her brother simply placed his earphones on and leaned against the railing. Moving over to him she carefully lifted one piece and murmured into his ear, "Still mad?" before moving back to give a wide eyed look at him. Sora stared at her for a moment before sighing and moving towards her only to squish her cheeks with his hands.

With a deadpan look he replied, "For the last time, NO, moonbeam, I really don't mind doing this with you, and you were right anyway, I need something new to occupy my mind anyway, besides, SOMEONE has to watch over you" ending with a cheeky grin directed at her. Luna gave a pout at this decided to retaliate with a glomp attack; for the rest of the ride the two either relaxed, goofed around, or simply chatted while waiting to reach their destination.

Meanwhile on the set of the camp however, the show was already beginning with its host introducing to the audience its basic intro.

* * *

 **The camera opens with a scene focused on a dock overlooking the beach with hills and trees surrounding it. This peaceful scene was then interrupted as an adult male with black hair and eyes popped up from the bottom of the camera and greeted, "Yo, we're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario" raising his arms to emphasis this he continued by pointing at himself saying, "I'm your host, Chris, McLean, dropping season one the hottest new reality show on television, right now!".**

 **The scene changes to him walking down the dock as he continues talking, "Here's the deal; twenty-four campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then; have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the dock, of shame, take a ride on the loser boat-"as he said this he gestured to his right.**

 **From above dropped a picture hanging on ropes and on a row of mismatched boards depicting an old rickety steamboat before rising up and disappearing as Chris chuckled and continued, "-and leave total drama island, for good" ending with a bat swinging action.**

 **The scene flashes and changes to a hill by the forest with two rows of stumps, a large wooden sign and a fire pit where Chris pops up from the side. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week all but one camper will receive, a marshmallow-" he picked up a marshmallow on a stick to gobble it up before throwing the stick behind him before continuing, "in the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle, black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food-"**

 **The camera changes scenes to show each corresponding image before flashing back to Chris at the dock, "-and, each other. Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp" here the scene changes to show different cameras placement, from inside a bird's nest to on top of a totem pole before returning to Chris on the dock once more.**

" **Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on, Total. Drama. Island" each ending word is punctuated by a pan out as the scene moves to an opening**

* * *

 **A beat starts and two stage lights pop up then shifts to a camera popping up from a whole lifting up a mole then another camera pops out from a hole in a tree shoving out a squirrel and its nuts as a clapper board appears with someone clicking it to change the scene.**

 _ **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine~**_

 **The camera spans from the dock of the camp and quickly moves in swerves through the camp and catching a glimpse of Chris being startled while clearly on break before moving on through the forest. It then moves up to a very high cliff before going for a dive into a circle on the lake.**

 _ **You guys are on my mind~**_

 **Inside the lake we see Owen swimming up then ending up going to the side with a fart of bubbles as a fish that was behind him ended up being hit by them and reeled back as the bubbles rose up.**

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see**_

 **The camera follows the bubbles floating up where Bridgette and Geoff are seen on her board staring into one another's eyes only to be interrupted as the bubbles appeared up and popped, releasing the fart's smell and making the two grimace as they floated down to the side. Following after this was the fish that is now dead and floating on top only to be snatched by an eagle which the camera followed.**

 _ **I WANNA BE FAMOUS~**_

 **It follows it flying up to the sun only for it to drop the fish where the camera lowers to show DJ relaxing with different animals surrounding him as he sat on a stump** with Sora next to him on the ground stroking a small rabbit. This peace was destroyed however as the dead fish fell from the sky only to be caught but the tail by Sora but still caused the animals to tackle DJ. As he stood up screaming with the animal's teeth latching onto him he ran off with Sora not far behind, a look of alarm on his face as he threw the fish behind him and had the only calm rabbit on his shoulder.

 **The camera zooms out to show as Duncan giving a laugh** at the two running off only to be cut off as a fedora with a green ribbon was suddenly shoved onto his head and the camera zooms out some more to reveal a grinning Luna with her own white rose decorated fedora. Duncan pulls up the hat to give her a wry look before they grin at each other. The camera then pans out more to reveal Courtney giving the two a glare and rolling her eyes.

 **The camera then moves through the scenes to a waterfall where Heather and Leshawna are on an orange boat slapping at each other only to go wide eyed as the fly up from the boat it as the it falls over the waterfall.**

 _ **I wanna live close to the sun, well pack your bags cuz' I've already won**_

 **As the two girls fall down the waterfall screaming in their boat, the two pass Howard on a precarious log practicing his martial arts only to be knocked off and pushed with Izzy swinging on a vine only for the two to fly off and hit the outhouse. From it the door slams open Lindsey falls out with her skirt down and pink panties seen as a roll of tissue that was in her hand fell as well and rolled off.**

 _ **Everything to prove nothin' in my way, I'll get there someday**_

 **The camera then swerves to the mess hall where Chef is scene with his arm down a pot with an unidentifiable substance and mixing it** only to pause and his eyes widen as he looks to the side. We see the camera move to the side where Noah and Ezekiel are tied up with a woman with dark red hair and sky blue eyes standing next to them with her arms folded and glaring at Chef as the boys sighed in relief.

 _ **Cause I wanna be FAMOUS~**_

 **Then the camera moves to the side to show Eva and Tyler arm wrestling only for Tyler to lose miserable before the camera shifts to one outside that is panning out from the window then to the stairs to the beach where Katie and Sadie are sitting on staring dreamily at something. It reveals with a camera pan to be Justin looking at his reflection at one hand mirror in one hand then to another in his other hand before giving a wink at his** **reflection.**

 _ **a series of nahs~**_

 **The camera moves towards the sea where a seagull is floating lazily with a six pack ring choking it's neck when a fish flies out from behind it only to be eaten immediately by a shark that followed it. When it went back underwater a tentacle shot out and wrapped around the seagull and dragged it underwater.**

 _ **I wanna be~**_

 _ **I wanna be~**_

 _ **I wanna be famous~**_

 **A fast paced pan to the dock and we see Beth with a hand up to the camera before moving back and showing a baton before twirling it so fast it seemed to catch on fire from one hand to the other then tossed it into the air. As it twirled into the air the sky turned into night before it fell and the camera lowered to show a flickering campfire with Trent and Gwen in front of it.**

 _ **I wanna be~**_

 _ **I wanna be~**_

 _ **I wanna be famous~**_

 **Trent leans in with his guitar in hand grinning at a softly smiling Gwen only for the two to reel back as an oblivious Cody pops up in-between the two and puts his arms around their shoulders smiling obliviously. A final pan of the camera shows all the campers around the fire whistling with Chris and the red headed woman to the side and a large wooden sign with the flickering sign of "Total Dram Island" on it as the opening ends with a final note.**

* * *

 **Once more the camera opens to Chris on the dock, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island, alright, it's time to meet our first twelve campers; we told them that they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so, if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why" then we shift to see a boat arriving and dropping of a rather nerdy looking girl with brown hair in a ponytail and black eyes behind large glasses.**

 **The girl immediately smiles and runs towards Chris as he greets, "Beth, what's up" before she hugs him enthusiastically saying, "It's so incredulous to meet you, wow, you're much shorter in real life" in a rush as she releases him. As she waves at the camera Chris thanks her in discomfort after dusting off his front as the next boat arrives and dropping off** both Luna and Sora with their luggage. "This is it?" Luna asked in clear disappointment while her twin simply scoffed and muttered an "I knew it" under his breath. As they lowered their luggage Chris looked over to them with a grin and greeted, "And here's our twins Luna and Sora! How's it goin' guys?"

Moving over to him with their luggage both gave him a silent glare before moving on to add their luggage to the pile and greet Beth while Chris who was still smiling chuckled, "Huh, friendly pair aren't they?" he said to the camera as he pointed a thumb to them. **A quick pan and we see the next boat arrive and drops off a tall muscled, dark skinned male with brown hair and black eyes, "DJ!" Chris called over as a greeting as DJ moved over to him with his duffel bags.**

" **Yo, Chris McLean, how's it goin'?" he greeted with a high five to the man before continuing, "Hey you sure you got the right place here? Where the hot tub at?" looking around in confusion. A large grin on his face Chris replied, "Yo dawg, this is it, Camp Wawanakwa" and receives a frown from DJ as he moved to add his bags to the pile while grumbling how the place looked a lot different from the application form.**

As he was nearing the other three Sora turned to see the new arrival and immediately brightened at the sight of DJ, "DJ!" he exclaimed happily going over to him and holding out a fist with a grin. "Sora my man! I didn't know you'd be here bro" DJ greeted with a grin as he drop his bags to tap their knuckles in greeting. Giving a chuckle he replied, "Heh, well Luna decided to sign the both of us up and you know I couldn't say no to her, come on, you can finally meet her" then directed the muscled male to the two chatting girls only to pause and greet the new contestant.

An arm around DJ's shoulder Sora spoke to Luna, "Luna, this is DJ, he was a fellow assistant at the animal center I volunteered for during spring break when I stayed at Grandma and Grandpa's place while you were at that art thing of yours remember? I told you at the end of that summer" gesturing to the male as Luna gave large grin and immediately hugged the male to his surprise but returned it nonetheless.

"It's so nice to finally meet you DJ, Sora told me all about you, oh wait, Sora did you...?" Luna greeted then questioned her brother while doing a vague hand gesture. When he nodded, Luna beamed and turned to DJ, asking him to hold out his hand. Confused but complying he held out his right hand Luna began directing it, first she touched her wrist to his with their hands open out, then she slid their hands together and clasped them, shook it once and said firmly, "Yakusuko" before shaking their hands to break them and smiling at him.

"Okay... Sora did that too when we were headed back and never explained, am I missin' somethin' here?" DJ asked in clear confusion as Luna giggled and replied, "It's a special gesture that me and Sora came up with, you're now our honorary sibling" hugging him once more.

Scratching his head DJ mused, "Honorary siblin' huh? Well, I always did want a brother or sister" grinning down at Luna as he patted her fedora clad head. Looking over to Sora DJ extended an arm before bringing him in for a hug as well. Lifting the two in a bear hug he released them with a laugh before they all went to greet the newcomer who they heard to be Gwen. Upon seeing her gothic look, from her blue streaked black hair to her knee length black boots matching her eyes, Luna gave a gasp of delight. Walking over to her with bright eyes she exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, I love your hair! Did you do it yourself?! Oh and don't get me started on those boots! Tre chic much?!"

Surprised by her sudden appearance Gwen then processed what she said and gave a small smile, "Thanks, awesome outfit by the way, where'd you get it?" replying with a question she gestured at Luna's outfit. It was the same outfit that she wore for her audition tape. Tipping her hat in thanks she replied, "Bought the outfit originally at a sweet thrift store back home, but these designs?" pointing at the ostrich feather marking on her pants and the fading of her shirt, "Did it myself with some markers and really, and I mean really careful work with bleach, it wasn't easy but it was totally worth it".

"Great work, mind teaching me that sometime?" Gwen asked and Luna nodded only to have something catch her eye and squeal in delight as she exclaimed, "Geoff!" running up to him and jumping to give him a glomp. The blonde blue eyed male donning a cowboy hat gave a cry of delight as he caught her in a tight bear hug exclaiming, "Little dudette! Aw it's awesome to see you!" before lowering her down. Giving him the same gesture she did to DJ she squealed in delight, "I now have not one but TWO honorary brothers now! This is becoming the best summer ever, oh! You have to meet Sora and DJ! Come on!" rambling happily as she dragged him over to the others.

Giving a little skip as she released him she went between the three males she spoke to Sora, "Ok bro, this is Geoff, I met him when we spent that summer in California, He's the one who got me into hats" pointing to her fedora in emphasis. "An honor to meet you man, little dudette here told me how awesome of a bro you are" Geoff greeted Sora, enthusiastically shaking his hand before the two repeated the gesture for siblings. He repeated this with DJ before the two gave one another a fist bump; the friendly exchange was then interrupted to Chris calling out to them.

" **Everybody! This is Lindsay" gesturing to a blonde blue eyed beautiful girl that just got off the boat wherein Chris placed a hand to the side of his mouth, adding to the camera, "Not too shabby" as Lindsay greeted in a sing song tone.**

The moment Lindsay got off the boat however both Sora and Luna began chanting under their breath, "Please don't be a blonde stereotype… please don't be a blonde stereotype… please don't be a…. ugh darn it, she's the naïve blonde stereotype" hanging their head in disappointment once they said the last statement in witnessing Lindsay questioning who Chris was. Seeing their act the other contestants couldn't help but laugh and giggle until the next contestant arrived, a black hair girl with shades, bringing with her a foreboding air who glared at them with black eyes as she removed her shades. Chris introduced her as Heather with a greeting.

As Beth went to greet Heather, Luna leaned back and staged whispered to the others, "Alert, Alert, calling for an angry mob, I spy a witch ahead" making a few of them snicker while Geoff looked alarm and asked where. Shaking her head she went up to Geoff to stand on her tiptoes so she could whisper an explanation in Geoff's ear who after giving an "oh" of understanding, began snickering as well. Once again they were interrupted as **the sound of punk rock music filled the air. All looked over to see who was on the next boat as the camera zoomed in on a frowning male with black hair with a green mohawk, teal eyes, and piercings on his ears, nose, and on the left side of his unibrow.**

 **The punkish boy then jump off the boat as Chris greeted, "Duncan! Dude!" only to be replied with a raised fist and a, "I don't like… surprises". Chris simply fired back, "Yeah you're parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you returned to juvie" emphasizing the last word with a smug grin. Sniffing in nonchalance Duncan shrugged replying with an, "Ok then". While he headed to the others he greeted Heather with a, "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous"**

 **This only resulted in a scoff from Heather as she shot back at him, "Drop dead you skeez" as he added his bag to the pile.** When he did this and Heather complained about not wanting to be here, Luna decided to introduce herself and walked up to Duncan with a smile and held out her hand. Before she could introduce herself however, he gave her a smirk and grabbed her hand, giving a kiss to her knuckles as he greeted, "Enchante' hot stuff" staring into her eyes with a leer. But Luna simply gave a snort and giggle as he released her hand to stand up straight only to have both his cheeks being lightly pinched by her, "Slow down there tiger, how about we get to know each other before the first date hm?" she lightly flirted with a tease in her tone.

A surprised look crossed Duncan's face before it melted into smirk and replied, "Ain't that what the first date's for?" raising the right side of his brow. "If you want cheesiness and awkwardness rolled into one? Sure why not" she retorted with her own raised brow as she released his cheeks. The two simply stared at one another for a moment before breaking out into laughs; calming down first Luna stood up straight and held out her hand, "Name's Luna, nice to meet you". Calming down himself Duncan gave a small smile before taking her hand and giving it a shake with a reply of, "Duncan".

 **A blaring horn then fills the air as Chris calls out, "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" while the camera moves to the next arriving boat. At the rear is a brown haired brown eyed male in a red tracksuit, shakily waterskiing his way to the dock. But as he raised his hand to give a wave, the skis slipped out from under him, causing him to go wide eyed as he curled and tumble rolled till he hit the dock and flew over the others and hit the pile of luggage. When he did a few fell over while one small bag flew and spun into the air and landed into the sea, making a splash that soaked Heather.**

 **As Heather gave out a cry and exclaimed about her shoes, Chris called out, "Wicked wipeout dude!" and out from the pile was a hand that rose to give a thumbs up. While the others either giggled, smiled and give each other a thumbs up, or in Gwen and Heather's case roll their eyes,** Luna went over to help him out. **Chris on the other hand continued to snicker as Heather walked as a sopping mess until he stopped from the long and heavy sigh from behind him.**

 **It was a rather nerdy and awkward looking red headed male with green shaded glasses and freckles that made the sound. "Welcome to camp Harold" greeted Chris as the red headed male remained silent and seemed to gaze at something. As Beth whispered, "What's he looking at?" Harold decided to speak. With a matter of fact tone he asked, "So you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" and Chris confirmed it with an affirmative. Harold then gave a fist bump saying, "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills" walking away as Chris shuddered and the next boat arrived when Harold settled in between Geoff (who moved aside with a smile) and Gwen.**

While the next contestant arrived though, Sora began to wonder off to the side and was inspecting the wooden floor; he knelt by the edge and began to look at the supports with narrowed eyes. When he was doing this, none of the others seemed to notice, being too focused on the black haired green eyed guitarist Trent, and discussing among themselves. All but Luna and Duncan though, who stared at him as he knocked on one of the supports.

Leaning towards Luna Duncan asked, "Uh, what's he doing?" raising a brow as he stared at Sora. "Hm? Oh, checking the supports to see if how long till this thing crumbles most likely" replied Luna with a shrug as Duncan reeled back before hissing at her, "Say what now?" with narrowed eyes. Giving a sideways glance at him Luna simply grinned, "Don't worry tiger~ I won't let your paws get wet, and besides, wouldn't it be hilarious to see the others faces when they fall?" she told him, making him smirk and fold his arms.

"True, but how exactly is Mr. Woodpecker over there going to tell when this baby will crumble?" he asked with clear skepticism; "Easy" Luna replied, "Our dad's an architect and taught everything he knew to Sora since we were 5, after a few more 'pecking' as you call it, he'll be able to estimate how long we got and be able to get scot free from a quick dunk"

Just as she said this Sora was standing back up and heading over to them. When he stood next to Luna, without her even saying anything he stated, "Give it until all the contestants arrive and maybe a few minutes after that at most, I'll tell you when I hear creaking". Duncan gave a low whistle at this statement and a murmured an, "Impressive" before moving his attention to the next arrival, **it was a blonde haired girl who tied it up in a ponytail with hazel eyes and a red and yellow surfboard by her side name Bridgette.**

 **At the sight of it Duncan scoffed and said, "Nice surfboard, this ain't Malibu honey" that made her frown and respond, "I thought we were going to be on a beach". "We are" declared Chris and gestured to a rather sad looking beach covered with trash and had a seagull being strangled by a six pack ring before being swept away by the sea. The camera held onto this image before turning back to Bridgette who sighed in disappointment and said, "Great"**

 **"Alright" Chris said with a grin only to cry in pain as he got hit by the board when Bridgette went to pick up her bag. Moving towards the guys Bridgette greeted them with a, "Hey guys" and immediately, Geoff greeted with a, "Hey… I'm Geoff" moving to the side**

" **What's up?" Bridgette greeted back and turned only to have her board swing and narrowly miss the other guys' heads who quickly ducked. Once safe Howard cried out, "Dang! Watch the board man!" but was not heard as Beth greeted to the girl's back, "Hi! I'm Beth!"**

 **Once again the boys had to duck to avoid the board as Bridgette once again turned to greet with a "Hey" as Heather, having finally dried off her hair said, "Ok… we've all meet surfer girl, can we get on with the show please" still clearly irritated,**

 **Seeing an opening for a jab Duncan took it with a, "Someone missed their double cappuccino machiatto this morning" and was responded with a "Get bent" as a retort.** Leaning towards him Luna gave a stage whisper of "More like she forgot to bring her butler most likely, little princess just can't stand the thought of staying here without someone to give orders to~" making her tone into a falsetto at the end as Duncan gave a snicker at her statement and held out a fist.

Tapping her fist to meet his, the two then grinned at each other before turning to see the next contestant, a boy with dark brown hair and eyes. **Rubbing his head and wincing in pain Chris introduced him, "Our… ugh… next camper is, Noah!" and the boy walked over to him saying, "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?". Chris nonchalantly replied, "I'm sure someone did" as Noah moved on.**

" **Good, is this where were staying?" his tone heavily laced in sarcasm as he went to add his luggage to the pile. Duncan was about to retort with a punch to his palm** when Luna suddenly spoke up with a, "Noah?" making the dark skinned boy pause and turn to stare at Luna. The two seemed to stare at each other for moments in silence when Luna narrowed her eyes and shot out a statement.

"Pawn to C4"

Noah eyes widened at this statement before smirking and retaliating, starting a quick back and forth between the two.

"Pawn to H6"

"Knight to D3, Check"

"Bishop to D3, Bishop takes Knight"

"…Pawn to… D6"

"Rook to A8, Rook takes yours… and Checkmate"

"Hold on there bub… ugh, you're right, hmph, good game"

"As always, Miss Fedora2000"

"Same to you… Sarcasm King, pfft"

"Hey, you're the one who set it up"

"Only because you give me… that… ugh, the year I got into fedoras Noah, really?"

As the two bantered playfully back and forth, all the other contestants watched in confusion, including Chris who simply raised an eyebrow before turning back to see for any approaching boats. A frown on his face though Duncan went over to Sora and jutting a thumb at the bantering pair behind him grunted, "So, what's up with those two?" and received a smirk from him.

"Met him during a family reunion that was next door to his place, bonded over chess, and became chat friends online, it's how she rolls with him" Sora explained with a shrug. Duncan was about to ask more when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to give a grunted, "What?" only to see it was Luna and fully turned to face her. "Almost forgot... boop, a greeting for a new friend, hehe" she said, lightly bopping his nose with a giggle as she saw it twitch.

Rubbing his nose Duncan responded with an, "Oh yeah? Well then, bzzt" giving her nose a slight pinch in return making her go cross eyed and him snicker. She simply rolled her eyes before **upbeat music filled the air and the camera moved to who was arriving next. It was a large dark skinned girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail and black eyes waving out the others calling out, "What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house" then the camera moved back to the docks and zoomed in on Howard who gave a gasp.**

 **Getting onto the dock she continued talking, full of energy, "Yo baby, hey how you doin'? how's it goin'?" giving Chris a high five along her way, "Feel free to quite now and save yourselves the trouble, cause, I came to win" then noticing DJ gave him a high five as well and finishing with a "Oh what's up my brother? Give me some sugar baby!". Suddenly Howard popped up from the side and gave her long stare, making her give him a sidelong glance.**

" **I've never seen a girl like you in real life before" Harold stated, making her fully turned to him with a raised brow, "Excuse~ me?" she asked. "You're real big, and loud" Harold replied tactlessly, gesturing with his arms as he did. This served to anger Leshawna as she exclaimed, "WHAT did you say to me?! Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big!" getting ready to tackle Harold only to be held back by DJ and** Luna.

Here Luna yelled out while Leshawna struggled in her hold, "FIRST OFF! Harold! You are a tactless idiot who should learn how to talk to girls, SECOND, Leshawna" she exclaimed before catching the girl's attention who looked over to her, "You are a beautiful girl who should pay no mind to idiots like him who should be bowing to such a fabulous lady as yourself, at least, that's what I think"

Hearing that Leshawna immediately calmed down before cooing at Luna and encased her in a bear hug that being at small height that she was lifted her into the air and made her squeak, "Aren't you just the sweetest thing~" she said before she lowered Luna to the ground, "What's your name baby?"

"Luna, it's nice to meet you, oh! Sora! Could you please…?" Luna replied before looking at her twin and tilted her head slightly at Harold, whom was gazing and smiling in Leshawna's direction. Nodding in understanding Sora walked over to Harold and gently gave a chop to the crown of his head, making the red head cry out in pain. He glared at Sora and said, "What the heck man?!" only to receive shrug from him who walked away. Passing by his sister he simply patted her shoulder then pecked her cheek before going to stand by DJ.

Giving a high five to Leshawna Luna jabbed a thumb to Sora, "That's my twin by the way, he's Sora" and the dark skinned girl gave a smile to the boy who nodded back in silence. **Then as the next boat arrived and dropped off two girls in matching outfits,** Luna went over to her bag to get something and began taking out some things. Just as she placed the items in her pocket, the girls she heard to be Katie and Sadie dropped their bags next to her as she shut her bags and went over to the others, but not before introducing herself to the new girls. Inwardly she raised her eyebrow at the matching pink shorts and striped tops as well as upward black pigtails and black eyes. The only thing that made her see they weren't twins was that Katie was dark skinned and petite in figure while Sadie on the other hand was large in figure with pale skin.

Moving back and ending up next to Duncan she took out a green and black string from her pocket and began fiddling with it while the next few contestants arrived glancing up a few times to match a name with a face. Such as Ezekiel, a pale skinned boy who had light brown hair in a blue cap and light brown eyes and was apparently, home-schooled, as was found by Chris talking to him. A rather flirty boy with brown hair and blue eyes named Cody or as Chris called him, the "Codester or Codemiester" as he would.

Then came up a rather muscular and intimidating girl named Eva with black hair up in a ponytail and hazel eyes and also apparently brought dumbbells. Next is an excitable large and blonde haired black eyed boy who favored the word, "awesome". Just as she finished another line for the piece she was making she heard Sora murmur into her ear, "Yeah… this things stability time just lessened, I'm going to move our bags and tell the guys, you tell Duncan, Leshawna and Gwen, as well as whoever else you can, you know my warning signal for this"

Nodding in acknowledgment, Luna kept away her craft and whispered the warning to Duncan's ear as the next contestant arrived, a girl with short brown hair, black hair and tan skin with freckles on her nose, introduced as Courtney.

During her introduction to the others Luna went over to Gwen was as Leshawna was with DJ and Sora who was already warning them. Just as she was about to warn her however, everyone seemed to gaze at something in wonder. Turning around to see what it was, she couldn't help but raise her brow at the approaching male with model looks, having dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. All the girls seem to sigh at the sight of him but Luna simply ignored the coming contestant as she shook Gwen to grab her attention.

"What?!" Gwen asked after steadying herself from the sudden shake from Luna who replied with a frank, "At any moment the dock could fall and only my brother can give a warning, but if it comes too quick, don't worry he'll just grab you and run" before walking away to see the next arrival while leaving a bewildered Gwen. Along the way Luna was able to hear the male model's name which was Justin.

When she saw the strawberry blonde, green eyed Izzy arrive only to fall and hit the dock and into the sea though, Luna went over to her twin and simply gave a raised eyebrow at him. "She gave out crazy or at the very least hyperactive vibes, I've had enough of dealing with those kinds of people" Sora told her. Hands on her hips now she shot back, "Fair enough, but you could at least have helped her from being hit like that" only to receive a shrug that made her roll her eyes.

The moment Chris called for a group photo though, Sora murmured, "I've got a bad feeling moonbeam, better get ready" before heading with the others to stand in between Geoff and Heather. Luna on the other hand went to stand between DJ and Duncan who was standing by Owen's shoulder but realized she was too short to be soon. Luckily enough for her DJ decided to lift her up and plop her onto his shoulder and she smiled at him in thanks.

 **At the first attempt of the photo though, it was a fail as Chris apparently forgot to remove the lens cap. "Ok~ hold that pose… 1,2- oh wait, cards full" Chris said at the second attempt, annoying Leshawna who complained that her face was starting to freeze.** When she said that though, Sora's ear twitched as he was the only one to hear the telltale sounds of creaking, at that sound his eyes widened. Suddenly he called out, "Woodpecker!" and grabbed Gwen by the waist, took Geoff's hand and ran off to the other end of the dock. Luna after hearing his call, immediately jumped off from DJ's soldier called out to Duncan took Leshawna's and DJ's hand and ran off with them as well.

When all seven made it to the other side of the dock the others got off their positions and began calling out to them but then creaking echoed in the air and the dock collapsed beneath the other seventeen, landing them into the sea. Seeing this Gwen, Leshawna and the others that Luna and Sora saved began thanking the twins and cheering them when Heather yelled out, "WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL US THE DOCK WAS GOING TO FALL?!" her yells making the others cover their ears.

Going over to the edge of the cracked dock placed in his hands in his pockets and replied, "A. We couldn't gather enough people, B. We put our friends/family first, and C. We didn't like certain people, particularly you" and walked away as the others laughed at Heather's steaming.

 **Chris then cleared the air as he called out, "Ok guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten"** before heading off somewhere that the camera's didn't catch while the others swam to shore or lifted themselves back up to the unbroken half of the dock.

* * *

Seeing that nobody needed anymore help, Luna and Sora who stayed behind decided to leave the others to their own devices as they walked towards their respective old and new friends. Luna paused and looked between her friends when they reached the campfire pit before deciding to sit next to Gwen whom she greeted with a smile.

"Thanks again for getting us out from being dunked back there, you and your brother sure are quick" Gwen told her with smile, making Luna blush in embarrassment. She shook her head in denial as she answered, "No way, I wouldn't have even known nor done anything if it wasn't for Sora, it's him you should be thanking, not me" the red flush spreading towards the tips of her ears. Giggling at her flustering Gwen told her, "Still, it was pretty cool how you and Sora there just… connected you know? You just knew what the other meant" making gestures with her hands to emphasis the point.

At her words Luna's whole demeanor seemed to soften as she tucked a strand behind her ear, "Heh, yeah, perks of being twins you could say, but thing is me and Sora have always been close…but, that's a story for another time" the gentle shine in her eyes disappearing as she said this. Gwen gave a mock irritated sound at this and gave a light shove, "Gee, way to wind up a good story then drop it much?" starting a friendly between the two.

Calming down from a bout of giggles Gwen rested her chin on her hands and asked, "By the way, I heard what you said to Sora about Izzy, what did you mean he could have help her?" with a raise of a brow. Leaning back on her hands Luna gave a smirk, "There are three main things you should know about my brother, 1. He's amazing with animals, 2. He can perform, and 3. He has the quickest reflexes in the family" demonstrating this by falling to the side only to be caught in the arms of her twin who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Woah" Gwen breathe as Sora released Luna after she was upright before walking back to a wide eyed Geoff who held up a hand for a high five. Out of the blue however everyone hears a yell of "WHAT?!" from someone and all turned to the source. It was Chris who was on his phone and was clearly irritated, not much was heard as he was a ways off from them, though not from the lack of trying as a few moved closer to eavesdrop. Sora, who made it the closest called out, "Sounds like the producers are adding another person" leaning again he listened some more then continued, "It's not a contestant though, sounds more like an assistant, maybe a chaperon?"

Hearing that the others began murmuring among themselves before an intern called out that they were to take seats or gather by the campfire and the others followed after. Once everyone took their places though, a sound echoed in the air making them look around as it only got louder and louder. Finally they were able to distinguish the sound as the wind picked up around them and making them all look up to the arriving helicopter, with a rope ladder down.

Holding onto it from the bottom was a red headed woman, long hair blowing in the wind as one hand held onto the rope and the other held to a bag. The helicopter then lowered for her to get off and drop her bag as she called out, "THANKS FOR THE RIDE MARTY" waving to the unseen pilot as the helicopter flew off. When the helicopter was soon out of sight, the new arrival tied her hair into a low ponytail before turning to the teens and revealing her silver eyes.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Dr. Emma Foley, I'm here to be a chaperon/doctor for all of you, in short, I'm going to be the one to make sure you all are healthy and treated right" the woman introduced making everything smile as they realized their stay wouldn't be that bad after all. Nodding in satisfaction the women then bent down and opened her bag to take out a clipboard and began looking through it, "Ok, first off, I know that most of you landed into the water by surprise, did any of you swallow sea water?" she asked and a few hands raised, "Right then, best drink some water then you guys lest you want itchy throats" digging into her bag she brought out a large water bottle then passed it to Cody who had raised his hand, "Each of you take a gulp and you'll be fine" making Cody smile and eagerly take a drink before passing it to Noah.

Flipping through the clipboard in her hand she paused at something then raised her head to stare at Noah, "Noah?" she asked catching the boy's attention, "I got your memo, if you got any issues just come lookin' for me alrigh'?" she told him with a beaming smile. In reply Noah could only nod in surprise at the beaming smile, not wanting to insult the only possible sane adult they had.

"Alright, you introduced yourself and we know why you're here, enough with the coddling and mushiness, I've got a show to run here!" Chris said with aggravation as he walked over to Emma and tried to push her out only for her to turn and suddenly grab his wrist in a tight grip. Out of nowhere a dark aura seem to surround her and made Chris shrink back as Emma spoke, "Now ya listen ta me ya wannabe host, I took an oath ta take care of me patients an' look out fo' em', these lo' of kids? They're me patients now, an' I'll do everythin' in me powa ta make sure they're healthy an' treated righ' ya hear me? An' if ya do anythin' an' I mean anythin' ta lan' them in morta' injuray... I'LL RIP YA A NEW ONE! GOT IT?!" her Scottish accent deepening as she spoke before screaming at him in the end and grabbing the front of his shirt with a glare.

Giving out a nervous laugh, Chris replied, "Aha… yeah… that might be a problem, ya see…the producers and me like danger for the challenges, so…" trailing off to make his point. Huffing in disgust Emma retorted, "Fine then, then you better expect me to make sure these kids stay alive for the rest of the summer, meaning, I'll be overseeing every. single. challenge" punctuating the final words before walking away and heading for the mess hall.

Chris only watched her walked away with an unreadable expression as the others began talking amongst themselves once more from the display of the red headed woman. But all silenced as an intern called for the start of the show and Chris immediately donned his TV smile

* * *

" **This, is camp Wawanakwa" Chris started, "Your home for the next eight weeks, the campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, you dig" as he said this everyone looked at one another but when Howard gave s mile to Duncan he was responded with a raised fist that made him reel back. "The camper who manages to stay on total drama island the longest without getting voted off, will win, one hundred thousand dollars!"**

 **Out of the blue Duncan decided to move to the front and asks, "Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under her" jabbing a thumb** at Luna whose eyes widened in shock. Looking around her to see if he was pointing at someone else she found none gave a roll of her eyes then a grin before sticking her tongue out and making everyone laugh including Duncan before Heather interrupted it by asking, **"They're not coed are they?"**

" **No... girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other" Chris responded and when he did, once again Lindsay decided to show her naivety once more by raising her hand and saying, "Excuse me, Kyle, Can I get the cabin with the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" giving a bright smile at him. Chris, with slight annoyance in his tone conceded, "Ok you are, but that's not how it really works her, and, it's Chris"**

 **Katie then decided to speak up, "I have to live with Sadie, or… I'll die" grabbing onto her friend's hand who agreed with a, "And I'll break out into hives, its true" their statements resulting in some rolled eyes. "This, cannot be happening" Gwen grumbled but was suddenly grabbed by Owen with Trent into a hug as he tried to cheer them up with a, "Oh, come on guys, it'll be fun, it's like a big sleepover"** the sight of them making Luna giggle before another sight caught her and made her raise her brow.

* * *

 **It was Duncan, who had a deer in his arms and was giving it a hard noogie with a grin.** Sighing heavily Luna stood up and went over to Duncan who paused to give her a look of inquiry, "You know you look childish right now right?" she told him with folded arms only to be replied with an unrelenting shrug. Rolling her eyes she ducked, pinched the back of his palm making him jerk and allowing her to slip in between his arms so now she was face to face to the deer and held its quivering snout.

Seeing this Duncan's eyes widened and slowly backed away as he saw the animal immediately calm at the girl's touch and not only that but also began licking her face making her giggle. "Woah" Duncan whispered in awe, not just at the sight but also at the realization how much gut the petite girl actually had. He continued watching her as she urged the deer to go back to the forest before standing and turning to him making him jump. "What?" she asked, only to receive no reply, "Weirdo" she teased by flicking his forehead making him snap out and glare at her as she walked away, but it slowly melted into a smirk. "You've just a bucket load of surprises aren't ya pixie?"

* * *

While their little scene was happening though Chris was already splitting them up into two teams and both were able to hear who was one one team as Chris finished reciting names with, " **Leshawana, Noah,** and Sora, **from this moment on you are officially known as-" bringing out a green rolled up banner before tossing it to Owen who unrolled it to show the picture of a gopher upright with fists up and mouth open, "The Screaming Gophers"**

 **Owen gives a laugh of delight at that saying, "Yeah! I'm a gopher! Woo!" with a cheer before Katie called out, "Wait, What about Sadie?" but Chris ignored her and said, "The rest of you, over here" before calling out names. "Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Harold,** and Luna, **move! Move! Move! Move!" making them all run to the area of the sign barring Katie.**

 **Apparently she was upset about not being with Sadie as a gopher, crying how it was unfair before she was led away by Courtney trying to comfort her as Katie and Sadie continued the dramatic scene by calling how they missed the other already.** She wasn't the only one who paused however as both Luna and Sora moved towards the other and were soon facing each other, then without a word they began doing some gestures. First they poked the others forehead gently, then poked the others chest just above the heart, and lastly placed their own fingers to their lips with a smile before making their way to their own teams.

 **Soon all the other 12 contestants were gathered and Chris tossed over to Harold a rolled up red banner, "You guys will officially be known as... The Killer Bass" Chris declared as Howard unrolled the banner to reveal the image of an angry fish and Howard marveled at it before Chris interrupted him. "Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition-" Chris started before the scene changed with static and went to Chris sitting in a communal with a hidden camera directed at him, "You will also be able to share you innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want, let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or, just get something off your chest" and the scene buzzed to change to** Luna sitting in the communal.

"Um... Ok then, this is weird, hi guys?" Luna said as she looked at the camera with a tilt of her head and a shy wave as the camera buzzed once more to **show Lindsay being confused by where the supposed cameraman was before the camera buzzed again to show strangely enough, a duck putting on lipstick before freezing at being caught. The camera then buzzed once more to show** Sora with his arms folded and an emotionless expression before he said, "This, is completely ridiculous" before **the camera buzzed again and changed back to the camp fire pit where Chris was facing the campers.**

" **Alright, any questions? Cool, let's find your cabins " Chris said as they moved towards where the cabins were, "Gophers you're in the east cabins, bass you're in the west" he continued and indicated which cabin was which before the teams went to their indicated cabins.** Before one team who made it to their cabin opened the door however, they noticed a note taped to the door, the same note was posted on all of the team's cabin doors. It stated:

 _Dear Campers,_

 _Since all cabins in this camp are in dismal state and are possible health hazards, you should know that renovations will be done to improve the state of theses cabins. In the meantime, please bear with it and know instead that the communal area and toilets are all being repaired, cleaned and sanitized to avoid any sickness or bacteria to spread around. Don't you worry guys, not everything here will be a total pigsty I'll make sure of it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dr. Emma R. Foley_

When this was read aloud a cheer came out from everyone before Lindsay piped up, "Communal area? But I'm not Catholic" her statement annoying Gwen who retorted, "Not communion idiot, it's communal, it means we shower together" her statement devastating the girl and making her whine.

On the west side in the girl's cabin Luna had chosen a lower bunk that was near the door and giving small talk to the other girls as she unpacked her belongings, so far she was able to get along with both Bridgette and surprisingly enough, Eva. Once she finished unpacking she decided to check on her brother, only, as she stepped out a high pitched scream echoed throughout the camp, startling everyone and she rushed along with a number of people to the source.

 **It was from the girl's side of the gopher cabins that the scream originated and Luna along with Tyler, Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Heather, Howard, and Leshawna all peeked in as Leshawna stated, "Oh man that white girl can scream" as they saw that it was Lindsay who had screamed. She was cowering on top of a stool crying out, "What is it?! Kill it! Kill it!"As on the ground a cockroach was crawling about; DJ, upon seeing the critter gave a gasp and high pitched scream and jumped onto a bed only to make it crash as he shook on it.**

" **That, was my bed" Gwen deadpanned as everyone begin screaming and panicking and the guys tried to squash the bug in vain.** In the middle of the chaos Luna rolled her eyes before giving a sharp whistle that made everyone pause. Without a word Luna knelt down with little effort caught the bug in her hands making the others cry out in disgust. Duncan who had left had come back with an axe raised only to pause as he saw Luna cradling the bug in her hands.

"Good gracious people it's just a fu-" before she could say the curse word however a loud air horn rang out making everyone bar Luna who held the bug cover their ears. "I... see, ok guys looks like curse words are out, and so am I, let's get you into a tree little guy" she informed the others before speaking to the bug and walking out and leaving an awkward silence behind.

* * *

Once Luna had let the bug away and she had cleaned her hands they all met at the main lodge where they would have lunch. When they were all inside they saw Emma behind the counter with a stoic muscular and dark skinned man next to her. "A good afternoon to ya all, now,me and Chef had a little... issue with the food" Emma introduced as she gave a short glare to the man next to her who stiffened, "But I was able to make an arrangement so everything is edible, first off, ladies, forget you diets and so called restrictions because here at camp, you best be happy with what ya got, second, I read and memorized every single medical files on you lot so no complaints since the food we have now is not trouble for any of you, got it?!" she spoke to them tone firm and,having already witnessed the red headed woman's temper everyone nodded.

She smiled at the immediate response, "Good, hehe, don't be scared ya lot, I ain't gonna bite, now, you 'were' going to get a bowl of gruel and a 'mystery' meat hamburger and when I mean mystery I mean, meat, that could move" making the campers shudder at the thought. "Instead, we were able to turn your gruel into a congee, it's a type of gruel that has Chinese origins and has spring onions, ginger, and a few strips of beef we were able to cook up, as for the mystery meat, we're still finding a way to get rid of it and since we used the remaining meat for the congee we only had some vegetables left which we turned into a stir fry, so line up and eat up" bringing out a large a large pot that let out an aroma that made many stomachs grumble in hunger.

As each person took their share and tried the food sounds of delight began to escape from each person who tried the food. However when it came Lindsay however she stated, **"Excuse me my nutritionist said-"** only to be interrupted by Chef who yelled, "JUST TAKE THE FOOD AND EAT MAGGET!" making the blonde girl squeal in fear and run to her seat. Smirking Emma glanced at Chef, "Impressive, rude but effective" she complimented making the taller male return the smirk with his own.

As the campers enjoyed their meal and went for seconds, or in Owen's case sixth, Chris made his entrance, **"Welcome to the main lodge" he said, "You're first challenge begins, in one hour,** oh, and, wear your swimsuits **" leaving only with that final note. "What do you think they'll make us do?" Sadie ask with worry tinting her tone and with a positive air DJ replied, "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"** only to be responded by the sound of something hitting the table and a low groan.

All on the table turned to the sound and found it to be Luna who made the sound and had hit her forehead to the table. FInding this amusing Duncan decided to ask, "What's up pixie? Something wrong with your food?" and was responded with a low, "He jinxed us..." making the others confused.

Sighing Luna raised her head and her face was wiped clean of expression as she stated, "DJ just jinxed us and now we are doomed" making Duncan laugh out. "You seriously believe in that stuff pixie?" he asked incredulously and amused as Luna gave a pout. Crossing her arms, "Well you never know, and what's with the nickname anyway?"she asked making Duncan smirk wider and reply, "Haven't you noticed? You're the shortest girl here sweetheart" a teasing smile on his face as Luna's eyes widened. Thinking back Luna realized he was right and groaned once more before hitting her forehead against the table once more, the tips of her ears reddening in color.

* * *

After a round of laughter each team finished their food before heading to their cabins to change into her swim wear. When Luna pulled out her swimsuit however, she gave a squeak and her whole body seemed to turn red and caught Bridgette's attention. "What's u-oh, wow, that, is one hot swimsuit" Bridgette stated after seeing the swimsuit in Luna's hand as the girl gave a whimper, "It was supposed to be a blue and white one piece swimsuit…" gaining a raised eyebrow from Bridgette.

"Well, that's not blue, and it ain't no one piece for sure" She retorted indicating to the green monokini in the girls hands. It was designed with neck strings ending in white beads that went down to a circle design in between the chest area, held by a pearl and was above a triangular design leading to the chest area that had a strip at the back. Starting from an inch under the chest a circular cut was made to show off her waist stopping to just above the hip area, all in all it was it made quite the hot piece.

Dropping the swimsuit on her bed Luna gripped her hair in panic, "I can't wear this! Oh gosh what am I going to do…Sora! I gotta get Sora" completely flustered Luna ran out the door leaving behind a bemused Bridgette who shook her head before going to change.

Quick as a rabbit Luna dashed her way to the gopher's side and the boy's cabin calling out her brother's name. The moment she saw her brother who was stepped down from the stairs in a pair of black and gold swim shorts she tackled him to the ground. "Lend me your hoodie!" she practically screamed at his face to his bewilderment and raised a brow in silent askance. Flushing a deep red she whispered, "My swimsuit got switched to the green one Aunt Julie made for me and I have nothing else" her words making Sora freeze before his right eye began twitching. Without another word he got up, lifted up his twin before heading back into the boy's cabin.

After a minute out or so he came out with a black hoodie with a green hood and pockets and handed it to her. Thanking him profusely she skipped back to her cabin where everyone had left already making her sigh in relief as she silently changed into the swimsuit before covering herself with her twin's black hoodie which reached just above her knees. Meeting up with everyone else who were by the camp pit she ended up inbetwen Bridgette and Duncan.

"Heh, what's up with the hoodie pixie?" Duncan asked with a raised brow and a giggling Bridgette answered, "You could say that her swimsuit is quite the number" making Luna glare at Bridgette and hiss "Shut it Bridge" peaking Duncan's interest. Raising an eyebrow with a leer he asked, "Oh yeah? Mind if I see it?" the question sounding more like a statement making Luna's eyes widen and run off with Duncan chasing her before she hid behind DJ.

"DJ Defend me!" she squealed as she dodged from Duncan's grabs only make DJ more amused as he simply picked Luna up and placed her on his shoulder. Placing his hands on his hips Duncan said, "Alright fine pixie, but you're gonna get out of that cover at one point you know" before walking away as Luna pouted and stuck out her tongue at him which he caught sight of and laughed.

* * *

But the fun was over as the intern began leading them to the destination point of the challenge, which happened to be on the highest cliff point of the island. As they all reached the top however, all got the gidst of their challenge. Luna couldn't resist a murmured, "I told you~" as DJ who was eating his earlier words simply said **, "Oh ****" the curse bleeping out**

* * *

 **End of Episode**

* * *

Note: Swimsuit design is this: cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=51341034 but green


End file.
